Problem: Rewrite ${((8^{9})(9^{3}))^{5}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((8^{9})(9^{3}))^{5} = (8^{(9)(5)})(9^{(3)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{9})(9^{3}))^{5}} = 8^{45} \times 9^{15}} $